


The Howlers

by bravelove (orphan_account)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Gooods this is old and cringy, Lyric fic, im moving over my old fics from other sites onto ao3 and i am dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Screw Loose has taken her experience in the nut house and made herself on of the best bands, with discord, derpy, and screwball. The wackiest silliest, yet serious band ever. I swallow my pills like a good girl and I get a new bone.....





	The Howlers

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, with how Fimfiction looks these days, I've decided to move over my old cringy stories onto ao3. This is old and cringy please ignore it.

They took me out of my house  
now I have a new home

_When did my life change? Well I don't know, was it when I decided to try the life of the dog and had the most fun in forever? Was it when I was taken to the nut house? Or was it when Discord and Screwball formed a band with me?_

I gobble pills like a good girl  
and I get a new bone

_Dogs were so carefree and loving, so I decided to form a "pack" with my dog. Somepony saw me howling on the roof with my dog and called someone. I then went to bed, and when I woke up I was in a straight jacket and in a padded room, my beloved dog, gone. And everyone treated me like a criminal and saying things like"We will fix you." "You. Are. A. Pony. Can. You. Understand. Me?"_

I wiggle around my fake tail  
despite how they treat me

_Life in there was horrid, I was given shocks and doused with water, they claimed they were trying to fix me. I always wondered, who needed the fixing?_

They make me feel so alone  
even when they're here

_None of the nurses would be my friend and often laughed at the idea of being friends with a mad pony, and I was lonely, I howled because it brought back memories of my old dog, my pack leader._

So many orders to tell me  
I dunno what to do

_At least they fed me well, even if it was often stuffed with drugs, To knock me out, To take away pain of my latests shocks. I would cry myself and howl to sleep. And every morning a was doused with water and given a light shock._

I wanna run on all fours  
just like anyone around me

_I wanted to run with my small pack and play in the forest. Was that really to much to ask?_

so I run after my friends  
but my friends wanna catch me

_My dreams kept me sane, I saw my pack everyday in them, and they reminded me of what was important._

I'm not like anyone else  
cause they just wanna hurt me, stop me and torture me but that's alright

_I soon developed a tolerance to the drugs and shocks, so they increased the dosage and the cycle continued._

Cause I know who I am  
but still no one believes me, believes me, believes me

_Years later I convinced them to let me go. I acted like the dullest pony in the world, and acted like dogs were revolting to me, I still can't believe it worked._

Now I see everyone else  
from a small window

_No one would hire me so I sang on a corner. Singing songs that were climbing the charts, and occasionally, on rare occasions my song Good Girl, I never went very hungry._

They all seem so normal  
it feels really shallow

_Discord and Screwball happened to hear me and offered to make a band, Derpy was flying by and asked if she could join_

So I wondered why  
everyone were against me

_Discord was on a the keytar that could play any sound, and Screwball was on a tambourine that played like a guitar and Derpy played the xylophone... for some reason, Discord made it so the xylophone played an instrument in the song, and in tune. Oh and I sang_

I thought that it's normal  
to be who I want to be

_Discord would create an illusion to fit the song we were singing, In Good Girl I was in an illusion straight jacket and everyone was in a mental ward. I think it was one of the things that drew ponies in. It was a lot of fun, although it caused some panic the first time it was used._

And they all call me crazy  
but I just wished to be free

 _We went by many names at first, Keytar, Screw, Illusion, Chaos spears, Chaotic laughter, Discord and the other two, yay, Stone castle, CUCU, Dog ponies, Collars, Bark, Hunt, Drenched, Trollololol, Tear Drops. Paw, Nuthouse, Herp a derp, angry soccer moms, 4th wall breakers_ we were going to go with the name but Pinkie threatened to sue us for copyright _, chocolate milk and candy clouds, I just dont know what went wrong, Insanity Incorporated, And finally The Howlers, we all howled in agreement._

I wanna run on all fours  
just like anyone around me

_First only Fluttershy attended, oh and Angel if you count animals. but when the crowds started to get bigger and bigger, she stopped coming, because of her fright of crowds,. But on her birthday we gave her a private concert, for her and her friends. Soon Vinyl found out and told Bon Bon, who told Twilight, who told the Princesses ,then Pinkie threw a party, soon lots of ponies started coming and they started get booked for lots of gigs, although they did turn down the one for Blueblood's "Bash", the temper tantrum was so funny though. Every day I was begged for autographs and asked if Good Girl actually happened, and if Screwball was actually related to Discord. Sometimes i got a squeaky bone or a box of dog treats in the mail, I always loved those gifts. I got a new dog and she is the leader of The Howlers pack, her name is Nut, her full name was Nutty House Insane, the second. Discord even made it so we could speak dog! She was the best dog a pony like me could ask for, She always helped me find the perfect owners to each puppy at each puppy show we went to,_

so I run after my friends  
but my friends wanna catch me

_The howlers were now one of the most popular band , And I couldn't be happier. But I didn't care about the rank, I cared about my friends, a life, a dog, and my smile. Oh and my adoring fans. Who I always tried to give a good influence. I gave lots of visits to the sick foal fans. I never went to drugs. And I donated bits to many charities._

I'm not like anyone else  
cause they just wanna hurt me, stop me and torture me but that's alright

_My life is not perfect, not by a long shot..._

Cause I know who I am  
but still no one believes me, believes me, believes me

_but..._

Thank you everpony, now for Discord's own song, DISCORD!" I cried into to microphone

"I'm not a fan of puppeteers...... " Discord started singing

 _everything was pretty good. I wonder what happened to my old dog sometimes, and I hope he has a good family and is well. Even though a section of my life sucked, I wouldn't take it back for anything. I love my band, I love my microphone, I adore my fans, Im allowed to be me, No more soaks, no more pills, just my life, the way is should be. And that's really all a pony could truly ask for. And I will never disappoint my fans or my band._ I started to sing back up. A smile stretched on her face. _Perhaps My life is perfect after all._


End file.
